Death dog book one- The Ghost kings ring (HIASTUS)
by The Four founders of Hogwarts
Summary: Use to be abandond. Nico disappeared Angelo and his death dog(Thantos) are on a mission. To do what? Find the ring of Hades. Destined to be found by the true heir of Ghost. Does Nico know that? Not at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here is my new story Death dog. And I would love if you reviewed and faved it. Also I'm writing this at three in the morning so sorry for some mistakes.****  
**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PHO, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT-I THINK**

* * *

Nico's Pov

I was right out side the doors to my father's throne room. Father had summoned me. He sounded suspicious. Like he was hiding something. If he was, well I hope Persephone knows, she would be mad if father was hiding something from her. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heared my father's voice say. I took one more deep breath, and opened the doors. When I opened them I saw a really strange thing. My father was in his throne, like I suspected he would be. But, next to his throne was a crib.

It was black and gold. It wasn't very big. Around the size of my sword may be taller. In side the crib was a black blanket with a gold trim. Under the blanket was a little ball of fur.

You might be asking 'Why is there a ball of fur in a crib ment for a baby?' Well to answer your question, I don't know.

I bowed at my father before I got blasted for disrespect. "Rise." My father said. "Nico you might be wondering what is in this crib." My father started. "Well, Nico I have always loved animals. But, since I smell like death they tend to ignore me or bark at me." My father said the last part with venom in his voice. "What about the underworld animals?" I asked my father. He sighed. "They all only respect me out of fear." He said. "So I created a animal." He said and pulled out the cutest thing I have ever seen. I know what your thing the great Nico di angelo son of Hades is saying that a little animal is cute. Well if you saw it to you would get it. It was small about the size of a base ball hat, it had black fur and round black eyes. It had a fluffy tail and and stout legs. "This is..." He trailed of noticing I was not paying attention. "Nico!" He yelled. "Huh." I said. I finally looked at my dad again.

"This is the animal I created. It is a boy. And I have yet to find a name for the breed nor the animal." My father said. "Is it he dangerous?" I asked warily. Looks can be deceiving. "Only to those who threaten its owner." My father answered. "What does he do?" I asked. He smiled and said "That's a surprise." I didn't like the way he said it.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Because, I want you to watch it. I want you to write a report about what it does as it grows up. I also want you to name it and the breed. If it's a good animal all make a girl, and breed it if it's to dangerous then it will be put down. I will give you a list of things you need." He said. I nodded.

I always loved animals, but since I smelled like death they avoid me. This should be quite interesting. "Dad, does mom know about this?" I asked. You might be wondering about the mom thing, well after the war me and Persephone started bonding soon we were like mother and son. "She does know." My father said.

"Alright" I said. "Here." My father said. He handed me a note book with a picture of the animal I would be taking care of. And, a card. "In the notebook is the list. You will also be writing about the animals achievements and mild stones." Father said. "The card has unlimited money and will always come back to you." Father said. "Now leave." He said. I bowed and shadow travelled away.

When I came out of the shadow I was in front of the mall. I looked at the list.

**1. Bottles**

**2. Diaper bag**

**3. Leash**

**4. Collar**

**5. Steak**

**6. Milk. (Alot of it.)**

**7. Blankets**

**8. Shirts**

**8. Jackets**

**10. Shoes**

**11. Rain hat and jacket**

**12. Socks**

**13. Diapers.**

**14 chew toys**

**15. Bed(giant dog bed)**

**16. Camera**

The last ones were strange all have to ask dad later, for now I have some shopping to do.

First I walked in to the baby store. I bought seven bottles, a black diaper bag, and eight packs of diapers. I got some weired looks but I ignored them. I payed for the stuff and shadow travelled to my cabin at camp. Dropped of the stuff and left again.

I went to the electronic shop and got a camera. Then I went to the pet store now. I bought a black leash, a black collar a black blanket, some black shirts,two leather jackets, some shoes made for dogs, a rain hat and rain jacket, a giant dog bed, and some chew toys. I bought a red bull. Drank it and shadow travelled back to my cabin. Put it in the cabin and left.

You might be wondering about the red bull well, red bull gives me energy witch means I can shadow travel more.

I shadow travelled to the store. And bought eight packs of steak and ten gallons of milk. It was externally heavy. I shadow travelled quickly to my cabin, put it in my mini fridge that I had installed, and I left.

...

I was at the underworld again. I walked in the throne room and bowed. "I got everything" I said. "Good." He got up from his throne picked up the fur ball and handed him to me. "What's his name?" Father asked. "Thantos." I answered. He seemed surprised by my choice,but did not say anything. "Very well take him away now." Father said. I took Thantos from his arms and was about to leave but father stopped me. "Nico before I forget what are you naming the breed?" Father asked. What should I name it. It took me a few minutes but, I figured out. "Death dogs." I said. I bowed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death dog book 1 chapter 2**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

* * *

Nico

I shadow travelled away to my cabin. I sighed. I sat on my bed, beckoning Thantos to come. . Thant came. And curled up into a ball next to my feet. I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

Thant fell asleep, while he was asleep. I started to notice more about him. His black fur glowed slightly in the dark. His tail would whip around as if searching for a threat, and then stop for a few minutes. Then it would continue. I started thinking about what dad said about, what they did when there owner was threatened. What can this little bundle of fur do? He looks harmless. But then again looks can be deceiving. I heared the conch horn that stabilized dinner. And, apparently Thant did to. Thant jumped up, and scratched at the door.

I grabbed two bowls and set them on my desk. I picked up a plain black t shirt for Thant and put it on him. I then grabbed a diaper and put that on to. (I had to take classes on how to take care of a baby in the underworld. So don't question why I can chang a diaper.)

I then put on his coler and (Before I forgot) put on his leather jacket. I grabbed his leash and put it in my pocket. I picked up Thant and hid him in my jacket. You see dad charmed the jacket so I could put what ever I want in it. I put That in a small bed (Don't ask.) And left to the pavilion.

I walked out of my cabin. And I almost made it pavilion, but I was intercepted by a certain daughter of Ares. "Watch were your going punk." She yelled. I just ignored her, and walked past her. That seemed like a bad idea. "Were do you think your going." She asked. "To eat." I said. I turned around to glare at her. She looked barely fazed.

"You me in the Arena, tomorrow." She said. "Fine." I said anything to get out of here. "See you then punk." She said. I turned around and walked to the pavilion. Thankfully I made it to the pavalion.

I sat at my respective table waiting for the announcements. "Hello every one!" Chiron said. "As usual we will have our annual capture the flag game this Friday. Is there any people that want to say anything?" Chiron asked. "Yes Clarissa?" Chiron asked. "Tommorow, at the Arena I will be fighting Nico di Angelo." Clarissa said. A low growl came out of my looked at me. I pulled out That from my jacket. Complete silence. That's eyes were red instead of black now. He jumped out of my arms and on the floor. He grew till he was the size of miss o leary. His clothes grew with him.

He would of looked adorable if he did not look like he wanted to kill. 'On your word dad' I heared in my head. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'Thant' 'so you can speak in my mind?' I asked. 'Yes.' "Thant stand back." I ordered. He turned around, looked at me, and winked. He shrunk down back to his cute adorable size. Everyone stared. "Nico, what was that?" Percy asked. "My death dog." I said.

"Mr. Di Angelo, you are not allowed to have pets." Mr D said. Just then my father appeared out of a shadow. "Dionysus, I have ordered my son to take care of little Thant." My father said. "No exceptions." Dionysus said, not even realising that one of the big three were here. "Look up." My father ordered. He did so. His eyes widened. "Lord Hades, um...You know what, Niko can have his dog. Hehe." Mr D said nervously.

"Good, and his name is Nico get it right." With that he stepped in the shadows and left. "Mr. Di Angelo, please do not let your um dog do anything dangerous." Chiron said. "Will see." I said. I grabbed a water bottle and left with Thant following.

"Ha, Nico!" Percy said. Walking up to me, with Annabeth hanging of his arm. "Ha, Nico." Annenberg said. "Ha, Annabeth, ha Percy. What's up?" I asked. "Wise girl and I wanted to know why you were fighting Clarissa." Percy said. "Oh, I bumped into her." I said. "Then I ignored her, I guess she got mad and challenged me. And I accepted." I said. "What's that in your jacket?" Annabeth asked. "My death do. His name is Thantos, Thant for short." I said. "OMG it is so cute!" Managers yelled.

"How could this be be that giant dog at dinner?" Annabeth asked. "Come on Annabeth, let's let Nico get some rest. Bye Nico." With that they walked away. I yawned. And, decided to head back to my cabin.

**And two of That's powers are released! The next chapter will be up in about a week maybe more. I promise if I don't update then, I will put up an author's note telling you why. READ AND REVIEW! It's not to hard! Cookies to all who review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Death** dog book 1 chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only the plot.**

* * *

_ I was in my cabin. I was trying to figure out how to talk to Thant. I had already tried to talk to him in my head but that did not work. So then I got an idea. "Um...Thant, can you like turn into a giant dog again?" I asked, feeling stupid for talking to a dog._

He did as I said. 'Yes father?' 'Father?' 'Yes, you are my father. Would you like me to call you something else?' He asked. I smiled. He sounded so innocent. 'No that's fine. But , can you tell me how to talk to you when your smaller?' I asked. 'Oh, that's easy. Just say my name then talk.' He said. "That easy I asked. He bobbed his head up and down.

"Alright, can you turn small again?" I asked. He did so. 'Thant.' I thought. 'Hello master.' He said. "Are you hungry?" I asked. He jumped up in response. I grabbed a bottle of milk and picked him up. I gave him the milk. I looked at his eyes and noticed that his eyes would turn red.

'Thant.' I said. 'Yes father?' He asked. 'What other powers do you have?' I asked. Maybe he tell me. 'I don't know, I just use them on instinct.' He said. 'Good night.' Thant said. 'Night' I said back.

**UNDERWORLD**

_Hades was in his throne room. Talking to Hecate. "You can't hide this secret from him forever." She said. Hades glared. "He is powerful even with out the title of the ghost king and the dog." Hecate said. "I will not risk his safety, for a stupid ring!" Hades yelled._

_ "You of all people should know, that it is not a stupid ring." Hecate said calmly. "The ring belonged to the first ghost king, you know how he died. He died putting on the ring. For it is to powerful. I created that ring for the rightful ghost king. I call it the ring of Hades." Hecate said. _

_ "There is a reason all the ghost king who have searched for the ring never come back. They either die trying to find it, or die of the power."_

_ "I know that, but What if he is not the rightful ghost king?" Hades asked. He could die. Hades thought worriedly. "I have a good feeling, that he is the king of Ghost." Hecate said , with a faint smile. "Alright, what if he is the ghost king? What then?" Hades asked. "They claim immortality, and become the god of Ghost, and one other thing that I am unsure of." Hecate said. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a strange dream, that much I know. I couldn't remember what had happened. I looked at the clock. I have to go to breakfast. I thought. Then I remembered Thant. I looked where he was sleeping, and there he was in a little ball. "Thant. I'm going to breakfast, come on." I said out loud. He jumped up and changed to his larger form.

'Father can I go play?' He asked. "Alright, I'll get you some snacks at breakfast, fine with you?" I asked. "Oh wait before I forget net me take a picture." I said pulling the camera from under my bed. He gave me a doggy smile, and click I took the picture. "Alright let's go." I said. I opened the door. And he jumped out. "Thant, stop." I said, before he trampled a camper. He turned around. "Go to the Arena, play with miss O Leary." I said.

He ran of tiered the Arena. When it struck me, that campers might try to kill him. I immediately ran after him. When I got to the Arena I saw him playing, good he's fine.

I decided I was just being paranoid. And I went to the pavilion.

I sat at my table, ignoring the announcements. I looked up from my food to see Chiron coming up to me. "Mr. Di Angelo, please be at the big house after you are done eating." Chiron said, smiling. "Alright, but why?" I asked. Maybe he wanted me to go on a quest. "Your father has given you a quest." Chrion said, quietly so only I could hear.

I nodded. "Good, all see you then." With that he left. I guess I won't be fighting Clarissa. I quickly finished eating, and left for the big house, but makes a u turn to the Arena to get Thant. 'Thant.' I said. 'Yes dad?' He asked. 'Let's go.' I said in my mind.

He shrinked back to his normal size. And started to follow me to the big house.

"Nico do you accept this quest?" Chiron asked. "Yes." I said. "Okay Nico, I'm going to tell you story." Chiron said. Great. I could hear Thant laughing in my mind. I mocked glared at him.

"Long ago, when the first Ghost King was crowned. Hecate made a ring. To determine, if he is the right ghost king. The ring was designed to give the rightful ghost king...Well I don't really know. But, they say that the ring will make you a God." Chiron said. A God? That means I'd be immortal. Then I can't die. What would my friends think?

"Nico you must find the ring. But do not put it on. For if you are the true ghost king or not. You will die. It must be put on in the presence of Hades." Chiron said. "When do I start?" I asked. I was odlly calm. How can I? Well I just went through war. I don't think this is worse.

"You must go right away." Chiron said. "Visit Rachel, and get a prophecy. Then start packing." I nodded. This is going to be a very interesting day.

**Next chapter is the prophecy and the first part of the quest. So hope you enjoyed. And remember to review! **


End file.
